1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data networks, and more specifically to a technique for providing a feedback-based data network for dynamically adapting to changing network conditions.
2. Background
The merging of computers and communications has had a profound influence on the way computer systems are organized. As computer technology advances, the role of computer networks steadily increases. Various types of computer networks include internetworks (e.g., the Internet), local area networks (LANs), metropolitan area networks (MANs), and wide area networks (WANs).
The use of networks such as LANs or WANs allows data or other information to be exchanged over large distances at a reasonable speed, and at relatively low cost. Although conventional network systems are advantageous for a variety of reasons, implementing and maintaining such networks presents an ongoing problem. Moreover, a network may span a plurality of separate LANs and/or WANs to create the impression of a unified network. This has greatly complicated the implementation, maintenance, and control of system parameters within the network.
As the use of computer networks proliferates, there exists an increasing need to improve computer network designs and implementations in order to facilitate the management, implementation, and modification of such networks.
According to specific embodiments of the invention, a technique is provided for implementing a feedback-based data network which is able to automatically and dynamically monitor characteristics of various aspects of the network and adapt to changing network conditions by dynamically and automatically modifying selected network parameters in order to achieve a desired performance level.
According to specific embodiments of the present invention, a method and computer program product are disclosed for providing dynamic feedback control of network elements in a data network. Each of the network elements has a plurality of operating parameters associated therewith. The operating parameters associated with a particular network element are related to at least one control parameter of that element. Information related to a first subset of network elements is retrieved. At least a portion of the retrieved information is then analyzed using selected guidelines to determine whether a performance of at least a portion of the network conforms with predetermined criteria. The predetermined criteria may be related to desired quality characteristics of the network, predetermined Service Level Agreement parameters, fault management performance, network security, billing information, etc. The results of the analysis are then automatically reported to an administrator or administration system for handling, and/or responding to the reported results.
Alternative embodiments of the present invention are directed to a method and computer program product for providing dynamic feedback control of network elements in a data network. Each of the network elements has a plurality of operating parameters associated therewith. The operating parameters associated with a particular network element are related to at least one control parameter of that element. The network further includes a policy engine having at least one policy for analyzing information from selected network elements and dynamically generating updated control information used to affect at least one aspect of network performance. Information related to a first subset of network elements is retrieved. At least a portion of the retrieved information is then analyzed to determine whether the policy is being effective in causing at least one aspect of network performance to conform with predefined performance criteria. In response to a determination that the policy is not effective in causing the aspect of network performance to conform with the predefined performance criteria, the policy is dynamically modified. Further, an additional aspect of this embodiment provides that the dynamic modification of the policy is implemented automatically in response to a determination that the policy is not being effective in causing the aspect of network performance to conform with the predetermined performance criteria.
A further embodiment of the present invention is directed to a monitoring system for providing dynamic feedback control of network elements in a data network. Each of the network elements has a plurality of operating parameters associated therewith. The operating parameters associated with a particular network element are related to at least one control parameter of that element. The monitoring system comprises at least one CPU, memory, and at least one interface for retrieving information related to a first subset of network elements. The monitoring system is operable to analyze at least a portion of the retrieved information based upon selected guidelines to determine whether a performance of at least a portion of the network conforms with predetermined criteria. The monitoring system is further operable to report the results of the analysis to an administrator or an administration system for responding to the reported results.
An additional embodiment of the present invention is directed to a monitoring system for providing dynamic feedback control of network elements in a data network. Each of the network elements has a plurality of operating parameters associated therewith. The operating parameters associated with a particular network element are related to at least one control parameter of that element. The network further includes a policy engine having at least one policy for analyzing information from selected network elements and dynamically generating updated control information used to affect at least one aspect of network performance. The monitoring system comprises at least one CPU, memory, and at least one interface for retrieving information related to a first subset of network elements. The monitoring system is operable to analyze at least a portion of the retrieved information to determine whether the policy is effective in causing at least one aspect of network performance to conform with predefined performance criteria. The monitoring system is further operable to cause the policy to be modified in response to a determination that the policy is not effective in affecting the aspect of network performance to conform with the predefined performance criteria.
Alternative embodiments of the present invention are directed to a method and computer program product for providing dynamic feedback control of network elements in a data network. Each of the network elements has a plurality of operating parameters associated therewith. The operating parameters associated with a particular network element are related to at least one control parameter of that element. The network further includes a policy engine having at least one policy for analyzing information from selected network elements and dynamically generating updated control information used to affect at least one aspect of network performance. Information is received relating to an effectiveness of a specified policy of said policy engine in causing an aspect of network performance to conform with predefined performance criteria. The specified policy is dynamically modified in response to a determination that the policy is not effective in causing the aspect of network performance to conform with the predefined performance criteria. In a specific embodiment, the dynamic modification of the policy may be implemented automatically.
An alternative embodiment of the present invention is directed to an administration system for providing dynamic feedback control of network elements in a data network. Each of the network elements has a plurality of operating parameters associated therewith. The operating parameters associated with a particular network element are related to at least one control parameter of that element. The network further includes a policy engine having at least one policy for analyzing information from selected network elements and dynamically generating updated control information used to affect at least one aspect of network performance. The administration system comprises at least one CPU, memory, and at least one interface operable to receive information relating to an effectiveness of a specified policy of the policy engine in causing an aspect of network performance to conform with predefined performance criteria. The administration system is operable to dynamically modify the policy in response to a determination that the policy is not effective in causing the aspect of network performance to conform with the predefined performance criteria. Further, the dynamic modification of the policy may be automatically implemented by the administration system.